


Sleepovers and Secret Admirers.

by ace_corvid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Budding Love, Crushes, Dancing, Dorks, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, It was originally a oneshot I wasn't gonna continue but I did, Singing Anime Theme tunes, Sleepovers, Tumblr, and I have no idea how to fix it so that it isn't a completed work, not finished, oblivious idiots, so cute, so now it's still completed and stuff, this was self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Imagine the fluff from how fluffy this fic is, is the wool that's been pulled over their eyes becAUSE HOW-Marichat sleepovers, literally no plot, just fluff and no continuation.





	1. Crushes and Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tumblr post and ran with it.  
> Forgive me lord.

Laughter drifted lazily through the streets of Paris, and although it was a dark night, Adrien hadn’t felt lighter all week.

He didn’t know what problem Marinette had with him; maybe she was still upset about the gum thing? Adrien didn’t have a clue. But as Chat Noir, there was a side to Marinette that he had never seen- and that side was boisterous, loud and confident. _Especially_ confident.

He sat there, perched on the chaise and nibbling at a cookie while Marinette told him all about her new dress design, and occasionally flicked a haribo at him whenever he tried to look deeper into pink and overloaded sketch pad. She didn’t want him looking at all the Ladybug and Chat Noir stuff she had designed recently, to help keep them warm while on patrol. She wouldn’t have a problem with him looking at it, if Ladybug wasn’t going to be the one to give him the matching set. If he knew Marinette had designed them, it might lead him closer to her identity- not that he needed to know that.

Right now, all he needed to focus on was the warmth and coziness of her room, and the fresh treats sitting in front of him- because based on what he had told Ladybug, and mutterings under his breath that she sometimes caught (like the bubbler for example), Marinette didn’t think he was getting enough attention or love at home- or food for that matter. No matter how much muscle being a superhero packed on, that poor cat was still scrawny, and it wasn’t getting better either. 

Giggles broke her out of her train of thought, and when she looked up, he had gotten cream from his hot chocolate on his nose. She couldn’t help it, she laughed too- and Adrien felt like he was at home.

There was however, the unsettling matter of the pictures.

There was an unsettling amount of pictures of him littered on the wall, and it had only grew since the last time he had came. He was extremely puzzled, because as far as he knew, she didn’t like him-  it must just be for his father’s designs,  he thought, trying to push down the disappointment. He didn’t know _why_ he was disappointed; he had no reason to be. Maybe Marinette liked someone else- yeah, that was it. She probably did.

“So…” Chat said coyly, looking at her over the brim of his cup. “You got anyone special in your life?” His grin was  lopsided- which Marinette found incredibly cute but she was never going to _tell him_ that. She flushed deeply, and sighed. Chat nodded in understanding, perfectly reading the love-struck look on her face.

“A crush then?” He added lightly, and Marinette nodded, still blushing furiously.

“I don’t really have a chance with him, to be honest.” She said softly, a far away look glazing over her beautiful eyes. “But I like to think that one day, he’ll look at me like I look at him.” Adrien saw the stars in her eyes, and allowed himself a small smile. Whoever this boy was, she was enamored. She was happy- she deserved that, at least.

“If he doesn’t see how amazing you are now, then he’s a fool.” Chat chuckled warmly.

“No, he could never be a fool, he’s so intelligent.” She smiled, fondness dripping from her voice.

“Well he’d have to be stupid not to notice you _purr-_ incess.” Chat joked. Marinette glanced over at him, disgusted by the pun.

“What about you?” She asked with renewed vigor. “Some cat caught your fancy?” Chat rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. Did she somehow not know about Ladybug? He had been under the impression that the whole city knew he liked her. Strange, he thought.

“She’s amazing.” He said simply. No words come sum up how he felt about her, and although it didn’t do it justice, they were the only words that came to mind.

“Someones a smitten kitten.” She joked, smiling. “You don’t need her anyway- not if she can’t see your such a _cat_ ch.” Marinette winked with the pun, and suddenly Chat found himself unwillingly blushing.

The rest of the night was spent trying to get the other to confess to their one and only, only stopping in that briefly to yell about how their amours didn’t deserve the other because they couldn’t see how amazing they were. Adrien considered detransforming at least twice to get his nails painted, and he doubted he would have regretted it.

Laughter drifted lazily through the streets of Paris, and although it was a dark night, Adrien hadn’t felt lighter all week.


	2. Superheroes and Sailor Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said it was ONE guys.  
> You wore me down. Here it is.  
> You all know the story of Adrien is a weeb, but guess what, now so is Marinette.
> 
> I have a problem though- do you guy know how to make a fic marked as completed no longer completed? Comment if you do, please.

Was... was Marinette humming _Sailor Moon?_  

Chat Noir smiled at the familiar tune, and leapt up stealthily off the chaise as she worked on her designs, completely unawares to him creeping up behind her. She was completely enthralled in hr stitching, completely sealed off to the world around her. He waited for her to get to his favorite part, and with a huge grin, he yelped the lyrics. 

"Sailor Venus!" He practically screamed, pumping his clawed fist in the air with glee. She followed in suit, shrieking bloody murder. She ended up pulling the stitching, much to her dismay, as she stumbled back from the scare. Her heart was still pounding, and she glared at him; if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the floor.  She couldn't decide if she was more mad at him for scaring her, or for making her pull the stitching. 

It didn't matter really, she supposed. She was going to make him _pay_ for that either way. 

Chat Noir however, started leaping and jumping around the bedroom, still... well Marinette wasn't sure if she could call it singing. Not only were his words riddled with giggles, he hadn't exactly been blessed with the vocal chords of an angel either. Mari chuckled at the revelation that her minou, quite ironically, sang like a strangled cat. 

"Sailor Mercury!" He yowled. He continued in such a succession until he had reached ( _finally_ ) reached Sailor Moon. With a gleam in his eyes, he bounded over to Marinette and took her hands in his, still humming the theme tune. 

"Sing with me!" He asked, with that trademark lopsided grin, the goofy one with all his teeth showing that he knew both Marinette and Ladybug were a sucker for. When she fervently shook her head, he tittered with a small laugh, still trying to keep the beat despite his complete and utter lack of rhythm.  "I know you know the words." He said coyly. 

When he saw that Marinette was about to protest, he put a finger over lips. He chuckled. "You can't lie to me, _purr_ -incess. Call it a cat's intuition." 

Finally giving in, Marinette rolled her eyes and gave him a defeated look. With an exclamation of glee, he began to swing her around the room in a make-shift attempt to dance. Marinette laughed with shock as she was spun and twirled around her room. Chat hummed the tune up to where the words once again started. They both began to sing with a passion, albeit a little off key. 

" _Fighting evil by the moonlight._ " They both yelped. " _Winning love by daylight. With her Sailor Scouts to help fight!_ " They both looked at each other knowingly, and in as such, in accordance to the beat of the next few lines, they both jutted their hips out awkwardly and in different directions. " _She is the one named Sailor Moon._ _She is the one named....SAILOR MOON!_ " 

In a fit of giggles, the leather clad superhero and the ordinary girl in her pajamas collapsed against each other, smiling so much their cheeks ached and laughing until tears spilled out of their eyes. Neither noticed the slight blush on the others face. 

"I never had you pegged as an anime girl Mari." Chat said, panting and breathless. He expected her to give him a sharp retort or an indignant protest, but to his surprise, her smile turned softer, and her jagged breathing calmed. She looked distant and at odds with herself. Conflicted. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She finally said, soft and gentle but still steady, despite her still breathing heavy. Chat pursed his lips, and raised his brilliant green cat eyes to her startling blue ones. 

"That's something I'd like to fix, if you'd let me." He said with caution. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to weasel his way into her life. Her breath hitched and for a moment, Marinette looked _vulnerable._ Like she could burst into tears at any given moment; it wasn't a look he liked on the strong girl who had stood up to him and so many others for her ideals, and still manage to be kind. He wanted to comfort her, but he felt like if she got the feeling she was being treated like fine china, it would only make the situation worse- most likely for Chat, as he knew she could take care of herself. 

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, she smiled up at him. "Are you an anime magical girl?" She asked, and Chat knew she was serious. However his intelligence level only allowed him to make a slightly confused _wha_ _?_  

 _"_ I mean," She began to elaborate. "Your suits are magic-" 

Chat interrupted her. "How do you know that?" He asked, genuinely confused. Marinette looked panicked, and her mannerisms definitely mirrored that. 

"You must have said it on an interview somewhere- didn't _uh,_ Ladybug mention it during the Lady Wifi incident? Anyway, back to my original point, you're magical, you have- I mean, _probably_ have really dorky anime magic transformation sequences, like 'by the power of the moon', ya know? And you 'fight evil by the moonlight' and from what you've told me of your crush, you 'win love by the daylight', just not very well"- _you wound me princess-_ "and you have LB as your other Sailor Scout. I rest my case." 

Chat Noir just laughed. "I guess I am then.  But, uh... _by the power of the moon_ I gotta go. Civilian stuff, so I can't stay tonight. But don't think for a second you're gonna get out of me quizzing you on what anime you like tomorrow, ok!" And with that he flew out of the window. 

Marinette spent the rest of the night stewing in the realization that she _was_ in fact, an anime magical girl.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series of cute little tumblr drabbles I decided to post here- hope you liked it!
> 
> [[I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the things I mention in passing, like Sailor Moon, unless I otherwise specify]]


End file.
